The Original
by RadioactiveDuck
Summary: A teen starts on her pokemon adventure to become the best trainer she can be. Terribly cliché, I know.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** The Original

**Author:** RadioactiveDuck

**Summary:** A teen starts on her pokemon adventure to become the best trainer she can be. Terribly cliché, I know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the idea behind pokemon, the cards, the TV show, the games, and anything else that is affiliated with pokemon and make no profit from this story. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters.

**Author Notes:** I'd just like to point out that this story takes place during the original Red/Blue versions of the game for Gameboy Color™, though some things from Silver/Gold may be added in. I will be pulling information from the games, TV shows, movies, books, and card game. Also, I just wanted to point out that in my story, you need to be fourteen to get your Trainers License. This was actually how it was in the manga before a TV show was made out of Pokemon, and I'm going with that because future plot developments depend on the characters being somewhat emotionally mature. And…I decided to go out on a limb and not make the characters have Japanese names, just because I'm incredibly amazing like that. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Jezebel Walters could not remember a time when she was not completely obsessed with pokemon. She only knew the days that she spent watching them, studying them, drawing them, and trying to befriend them. Every hour of her day was filled with the thoughts of pokemon, from when she woke up in the morning to when she fell asleep at night. She even dreamed about pokemon, imagining the time when she, too, could start on her journey to become a master trainer. Every year, on the same day, she joined the crowd at the local Professor's house, wishing the new trainers good luck on their quest into the world of pokemon. Every year, on the same day, she cried herself to sleep because her mother wouldn't let her leave.

The day her brother left home to become a trainer broke Jezebel's heart. He'd been fourteen at the time – the age Jezebel would be allowed to leave – and wouldn't listen to his sister plead for him to wait for her so that they could travel together. It was only two years, she argued, but he would have none of it. The day he left, Jezebel did not make a public appearance at the Professor's house, instead climbing the limbs of a tree to watch from afar. The process was the same as it was every year.

"Soon-to-be-trainers of Hillcrest, are you ready to start on your pokemon journey?" Professor Yew would ask of each would-be trainer by turn.

"Yes," they would all reply.

"Do you promise to uphold the laws and regulations set down by Pokemon Professors everywhere, stating that you will not deliberately kill, injure, or steal any pokemon? Furthermore, do you promise to treat each and every pokemon with respect, and not to use them in any illicit ways?"

Again, the universal "yes."

Professor Yew would then call forth each trainer by turn, asking them if they had a pokemon to start the journey with. Some of the trainers were fortunate enough to have pokemon that they already owned, sent to them by siblings on the road or passed down from their parents. They already had a leg up over the rest of the trainers because of their added time with the pokemon, and after Professor Yew recorded what pokemon they were starting with he gave them a PokeDex and sent them on their way. The trainers that did not have a pokemon were offered a choice of three, which varied from year to year. Jezebel's brother, Jeffery, had been called first to pick out his pokemon, and he chose the Charmander immediately upon viewing it. He, too, received a PokeDex, and was sent on his way.

Jezebel's life could not have been more dull with the absence of her brother. Her father was absent from the house more often than not, working at the farm down the road that raised Miltanks and Tauros. His boss was constantly trying to get him to work longer hours at the farm, doing tedious tasks such as milking the Miltanks, cleaning up after the Tauros, and feeding the pokemon. Jezebel had been drafted by her father to work at the farm as well, which cut back on his strain and gave her a chance to work with the pokemon. It wasn't a glamorous job by any means, but it beat doing nothing or being recruited by her mother to run errands and cook – Jezebel was not interested in those sorts of things by any means.

Between ages twelve and fourteen, the only thing Jezebel had to look forward to were the letters from her brother. He sent one home with a Pidgey he'd caught early on in his training each time something big happened, which included meeting new people, catching new pokemon, and getting his gym badges. In the two years after he left, Jeffery traveled from Hillcrest to Pallet Town, to Viridian, to Pewter, and up to Cerulean City. He'd already evolved his Charmander into a Charmeleon, and Pidgey wasn't the only pokemon he'd caught. Contrary to what her mother thought, Jezebel saved all of the letters her brother sent her, keeping them in a shoe box under her bed. The day before she would receive her Trainers License she was pouring over the last one he'd sent, memorizing every detail.

_Dear Jez,_

_I hope you'll forgive me for not writing sooner than this. I was actually not going to write until I got to Vermillion, but Samsung happened to mention the date, and I realized I only had a weak until your birthday. Wow, Jez. Just wow. You're finally going to be fourteen and get your very own pokemon. Aren't you excited? I know I'm thrilled for you, and so very disappointed that I couldn't make it back home in time to see you off. But the road calls, and I've had so many delays as it is. You'll never believe how many side quests you get on your journey, and how even something as simple as the weather can keep you holed up for weeks at a time._

_Anyway, I figured that now would be the best time to offer you some advice for your journey, just a few helpful tricks that I picked up on. First of all, you need to remember to ALWAYS have a pokeball on you, no matter where you are. You'd never believe how many pokemon pop up in the strangest places, and if you don't have a ball to catch it in then you're out of luck. It won't wait while you run to the nearest town to pick some up at their market. Another thing to always carry with you is a general first aid kid, including things like potions, berries, antidotes, revives, and an escape rope. Granted, and escape rope isn't really part of first aid, but you never know when it'll come in handy. I fell into a huge pit my third week out and had to get Charmander to tie the rope around a tree so I could climb out. Of course, I told you all about it in my first letter home._

_As much as I hate to say it (and you hate to read it, I'm sure), you should probably take a few hours out and ask Mother how to throw some food together in a pot for an easy meal. You wouldn't believe how many trainers there are out here that can't cook. They've got diners and such set up along the road, and Pokemon Centers give out free meals if you really need it (though I don't recommend it – the pokemon food is okay, but you'll have wished you knew how to cook), but it's still a handy tool to know. You'll save money, anyway, and I'm sure your pokemon will be all the happier for it. Be sure to bring some extra money, by the way – you'll never know when you need it._

_It is my recommendation that you catch as many pokemon as you can. Part of the challenge is to "catch 'em all," and you'll be able to fill your PokeDex up quickly if you start now. There are other benefits, of course, like being able to put together an infallible team for the gym leaders you come across. You can play to the strengths and weaknesses of different types, which is why I recommend you get as diverse a team as you can. You'll meet many trainers along the way that stick to one type of pokemon – electric or rock, for example – that you'll easily crush because you have something that can easily defeat that type. What's even better are the people that use the same kind of pokemon. They've got three Weedles that can be burnt to a crisp by the same fire-type, or pecked into oblivion by a Spearow or Pidgey…Sorry; I think I went off on a tangent there. Samsung and I just happened to run into a trainer earlier today that used the same exact kind of pokemon, which is why I'm still hung up on the matter. Also, dealing with the same kinds of things…All of the nurses are named Joy, and all of the police officers are named Jenny. They all look identical, too. There's some weird family gene or something…Don't bother asking them about it unless you want your ear talked off. All of them seem to carry family photos on them. Odd, really._

_Anyway, like I said, catch as many pokemon as you can. Don't be surprised after you catch six and the seventh disappears – you're only allowed to have six on you at a time. The rest are stored in a PC that you can access at Pokemon Centers to withdraw when you want. Don't let them sit in there for too long, because they won't get any stronger. You could try to switch your team around often so that they all get experience in battle, but if you do that too often you might not actually get anywhere. Your first pokemon will be your very best friend, as cliché as that sounds. I recommend you keep that pokemon in your party at all times, because things will work out all the better for you. Speaking of which, Professor Yew has a gift for you that I sent. I think you'll like it. I hope you like it, anyway, because, well…I'm not going to say anything more. You'll see it the day you get your license._

_Jezebel, I want you to know that I wish you luck with all of my heart. I've had a blast on the road, and am still enjoying the time I spend with my pokemon. It would have been cool to travel together, but you know how it was at the time…I was too eager to get going. I need to get going now, too. Rain is on the way, and if we don't leave now we'll be stranded for another week. You wouldn't believe how much it rains out here. Good luck on your quest. Maybe we'll run into each other on the road._

_Regards,_

_Jeffery_

Jezebel had read the letter at least five times before a knock sounded at her door, and she looked up to see her mother poking her head into her room to announce that it was dinner time. Jez told her she'd be down in a minute, then folded up the letter neatly and placed it in the shoebox along with all the others. She shoved it under her bed and joined her family in the kitchen.

The next morning found Jezebel sitting on her front porch steps with a blue knapsack beside her, staring vacantly at the slowly lightening sky. She hadn't been able to sleep much last night, her excitement getting the better of her. She was finally going to start on her journey. She'd been looking forward to this day for years, and it was finally here. But there was a frown on her face when her mother came outside to get her, and Mrs. Walters couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Everything okay, honey?" she asked her daughter. Jezebel turned towards her, tucking a leg up under her body and really looking at her mother. She couldn't explain the feeling inside of her, half scared and half excited, nervous but confident. She didn't even want to explain it to her mother, who'd never really gotten much of anything. So Jezebel plastered a smile onto her face, and nodded.

"Yeah, mom, everything's okay."

"Okay. Well, you can always talk to me if you need to. I'm here for you." Mrs. Walters smiled at her daughter. "Breakfast is ready, and I made you a few things to carry with you on the road for your first few days out. They should last beyond that if you really need them, and I'm sure you'll be able to find something on the road for yourself and your pokemon. If worst comes to worst you could always eat one of them…I'm kidding, honey." She laughed at the incredulous look Jezebel had shot her. "Honestly, you think I have no sense of humor…" Shaking her head, she stood and turned towards the house, walking inside before her daughter could say anything.

Jezebel smiled at her mother's antics, shaking her head almost sadly. She wouldn't admit it, but she was really going to miss her home after she started on her journey. Her parents would probably miss her, too. After all, both she and her brother would be gone, and they'd only have themselves to occupy their time. Unless…hm. Jezebel grinned. She knew what she'd do, though it might take a while to do so. Hadn't Professor Yew stopped giving out Pokeballs to new trainers a few years back? She seemed to recall something of the sort. Ah, well, she could buy some in Viridian. With that thought in mind, Jezebel picked up her knapsack and walked back inside her house, sitting down between her mother and father at the table.

"Did you pack enough clothing, dear?" her mother asked, heaping a large mound of pancakes onto her plate. They were oozing butter and syrup, and Jezebel quickly dug in. She loved pancakes! They were her favorite breakfast ever, especially when her mom made them. And they were the real kind, too, not the imitation stuff from the box. Yum.

" 'Eah, 'om, I go' 'nuff," she said, mouth full. Her mother frowned at her.

"Jezebel, don't talk with your mouth full." Jezebel swallowed the pancakes in her mouth, took a swallow of milk, and then started to answer once more.

"Yeah, Mom, I have enough. Shirts, jeans, shoes, and I even threw in an extra jacket, like you told me to," Jezebel rolled her eyes.

"Did you pack enough underwear?" her mother continued.

"Oi!" Jezebel turned scarlet, fork halfway to her mouth. She was so shocked she fell right off the chair and onto the ground. Her parents continued eating as if nothing had happened. _"Mo-om,"_ Jez whined from the floor, drawing the word out into two syllables.

"Well you can never have too much, you know. Now come back up here and finish your breakfast – I don't want you leaving on an empty stomach," her mother said sternly.

"Yes, mother," Jezebel grumbled. She rose to her feet and sat back down in her chair, continuing to shovel the pancakes into her mouth. She pretended that the last exchange had not occurred. The family ate in silence for the rest of the meal, until the only thing remaining on their plates was leftover syrup. Jezebel's father spoke up then, in his rough and deep voice.

"I have the supplies you asked for from the farm. The rope and pokemon food, I mean. It's not much, but it will last you long enough to get to Pallet Town, at least, and your brother said that Professor Oak gives supplies to every trainer that stops by. Be sure you go to see him."

"Thanks, Dad! I'll be sure to do so," Jez exclaimed. She stood and hugged her father, then her mother. It was time to go. "I've got to get going. Professor Yew said to be there early if you want a good pokemon, and I really want a good pokemon! Thanks for everything, Mom and Dad. If you're not up at the lab then I'll come back here to show you my pokemon. 'Bye!" She picked up her knapsack from the floor next to the table and turned towards the counter, where her father had laid out the rope and the small container of pokemon food. He was right about it not being much, but Jezebel knew she'd be able to make do. She was always able to. Another wave to her parents, and she bounded out the front door and down the path to Professor Yew's house.

She wasn't even halfway there when someone bowled into her from the side, knocking her all the way across the path with whoever it was tangled up around her ankles, both of them lying in the grass. She struggled to sit up, rubbing her head and glancing down to see who it was, a reprimand hot on her lips. But she stopped when she saw the familiar red and black hair of her neighbor's Growlithe. The pokemon barked at her happily, prancing around in circles as she rose to her feet.

"Hey, there, boy. Did Betty send you out to see me off? That was awfully nice of her." Jezebel glanced pass the playful pokemon towards the house that she stood in front of, lifting a hand to the old woman sitting on the porch in her rocking chair. "Good morning, Betty! Your Growlithe got out again. Want me to bring him up?"

"Jezebel? Is that you, dear? Why, I'd thought you started on your journey already," Betty said in a croaky voice. She was blind and losing her hearing as well, but Jezebel loved to spend time with her. She'd talk to her for hours on end, listening to Betty recount her tails of her very own pokemon journey, and how she'd made it all the way to the Jhoto League Championship. She still had all of her badges, and when Jezebel asked nicely she was allowed to see them in their satin case, protected against dust and debris behind a case of glass. It was hard to imagine that the old woman had ever been a trainer, or even young.

"My Growlithe, dear?" Betty rambled on. "He can't be mine…The ol' coot is still sleeping. He wouldn't get up even after I told him you were leaving. But I'm sure he sends his luck." Betty laughed, and Jezebel bid her goodbye, looking down at the Growlithe that was now tagging along at her heels. Now that the old woman mentioned it, this pokemon was way too young and energetic to be the same Growlithe that Betty had. Why, that one was near as old as she. It was the only pokemon that Betty hadn't gotten rid of.

"Who're you, then?" Jezebel asked of it. It couldn't answer, of course, merely barked once more and continued to prance around her. Jezebel grinned and shook her head, kneeling down next to the young pokemon and sticking her hand out for him to smell. She called him near, and he trotted over, sniffing and then licking her hand. Jez giggled and took that as a cue she was able to pet him, and she did so.

"Hey! Get away from my pokemon! He's not allowed to be touched!" Jezebel turned just in time to see a rather tall and well-built boy hurtling towards her, and she quickly jumped to her feet and stepped to the side. That was a good move, too, because the boy kept right on running past where she'd been standing, and only her movement kept her from getting trampled. The boy brushed his platinum hair back from his face once he slowed and turned back towards her, glaring at her with stormy gray eyes.

"Nova! To me!" The boy snapped his fingers at the Growlithe, and the puppy pokemon dropped its playful manner, slinking along the ground towards the boy. "What do you think you were doing?" It took Jezebel a moment to realize that the boy had been speaking to her. She squared off, facing him, and put her hands on her hips.

"I was trying to find his owner, that's what. If you weren't such a bone head you'd have realized that I meant no harm." Her visage softened as she looked back to the Growlithe, Nova. "He's a good boy." Her steely cobalt gaze snapped back towards the boy. "You, on the other hand, need a few lessons in manners. I'm surprised you're even allowed to have a Pokemon License."

"I wouldn't talk that way to me if I were you, Jezebel Walters. Yeah, I know your name. Uncle made me learn all the names of the kids that were starting this year as Trainers from Hillcrest. I'm Dagon Yew, and the Professor is my uncle," he boasted, chest puffed out. The image was slightly ruined when Nova batted at the shoelaces of his trainers, managing to untie them. Jezebel stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"You must be proud," she said evenly, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to your Uncle's lab so that I can get my pokemon and start on my journey. Good day." Without another word she turned on her heel and started up the hill that lead to the Professor's house, mumbling under her breath about arrogant trainers with every step. The nerve of him! Honestly.

Jezebel cleared the hill and walked towards the front door, waving to an aid that worked for the Professor with a smile. The aid returned the wave.

"Good morning, Jez! Here for your pokemon?" he called.

"That's right! I'm finally able to start on my own adventure. Can you believe it?" Jezebel grinned at him.

"We all wish you the best of luck. Go on in, the Professor's in his private lab." The aid waved her through, and Jezebel quickly headed for Professor Yew's lab. She passed rooms with more aids inside, training pokemon and feeding them, fixing PokeDexs and polishing Pokeballs. Each of them went studiously about their task, ignoring her if she paused in the doorway to watch them. Smiling, Jezebel reached Professor Yew's private lab and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Professor?" she called, not seeing him immediately. His private lab was set up like a cross between a hospital and an actual lab, the surfaces gleaming from the fresh scrub they'd likely received. A cluster of pokeballs were set out on the surface, and Jezebel had time to count that there were nine of them before she saw the Professor hunched in front of his computer screen, his fingers moving swiftly over the keys. Every few seconds he'd quit typing to click something with his mouse, and then went back to typing.

"Hi, Professor!" Jez called across the room. The Professor finally looked up, smiled at her, and hit the power button on his computer. He stood and walked towards her, scooping the pokeballs into his pocket as he did so. Jezebel noticed that he'd lost more hair since last year, and what he did have circled his head like a crown. He still looked young aside from that, with the same gray eyes as his nephew and similar build.

"Nice to see you again, Jezebel. Are you the first one here?" He looked over her shoulder, as if expecting to see more people crowding in the hallway behind her.

"Yes, no one else is here. Well, except for your nephew, Dagon. I met him on the road. I wasn't aware he lived here."

"Just moved in," the Professor explained, leading Jezebel from his lab and into the more open area of the entrance hall. There was a computer in one corner and another, larger contraption in the other. Jezebel couldn't decide what it was for. "His mother decided it would be best if our family stuck closer together, so she moved into one of the vacant cottages along the shore. They've only been here for a week."

"You gave him his pokemon early," Jezebel pointed out. The Professor faltered in his movements over at the machine in the corner.

"Yes, I did. His mother, my sister, wouldn't quit nagging me about it until I gave him his first pokemon. He still doesn't have his license, mind you. He's getting it today, come to that…" The Professor trailed off, and started to fidget with his machine again. He pressed a few buttons, turned a few knobs, and then hit the top of it with his fist. That seemed to do the trick – it started humming, at any rate, and a light appeared from the top that shot down towards a small crevice at the bottom of the machine. It appeared to be some sort of tray, really, and after another minute the light disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving an ordinary pokeball in the tray. The professor stepped forward and picked up the ball, tossing it across the room to Jezebel. She caught it, looking surprised.

"What's this?" she asked, turning it over in her hands.

"Your first pokemon."

"But…don't I get to pick my pokemon? Isn't that how it works?" Jezebel asked. She was confused. Since when did the Professor assign pokemon to people?

"Usually, yes. But your brother sent this over. He said he thinks you'd appreciate it more than one of the starting pokemon you're supposed to get," Professor Yew explained.

"Oh…right. Well, um, what if I don't like it?"

"Then you can give it back to me and I'll keep it here."

"Can I see what it is now?" Jezebel pressed. The professor shook his head.

"No, you have to wait until everyone else gets theirs. But I can give you your PokeDex now so you can program it properly and not waste time later." He reached into the left front pocket of his lab coat and took out a small, red notebook-looking thing. He handed it to her and walked off to greet another trainer that had just walked through the door. Jezebel arched a brow and opened her PokeDex.

"_Hello Trainer, I'm Dexter, your PokeDex. I serve multiple purposes. I have a map, information on all the different kinds of pokemon, and can even serve as a cell phone. Up to ten numbers can be stored inside of me. Please enter your license number now."_

"Professor!" Jezebel called across the room, interrupting the conversation he'd been having with the trainers that had started showing up. "What's a license number?"

"It's an ID number," said someone behind her. Jezebel turned to see Dagon leaning against the wall, pressing buttons on his PokeDex as if he wasn't even speaking to her. "It's used as a sort of tracking device, and tells people who you are. Even includes a little picture. See?" He spun his PokeDex around and showed it to her. On the screen was a picture of him and his name, hometown, ID number, and other various facts about him. It even said the pokemon he currently had on him, which was his Growlithe.

"You use people's ID numbers as if they were phone numbers, so that when you call them there isn't any confusion," he continued, flipping his PokeDex back around. "There's room for…well, a dozen or so. I'm sure it will tell you when you reach your limit." He sneered.

"Yeah, well…thanks, then," Jezebel said grudgingly. As much as she was starting to hate him, she had to admit that he knew what he was talking about. Without another word she turned and walked away, heading towards where Professor Yew was calling the trainers to gather around at. She stood along with the other three, and Dagon slunk towards the back of the group. Jezebel was the only girl starting this year, something that nagged at her. The boys seemed to give her funny looks, as if she shouldn't be there at all, but she ignored them.

"Welcome, welcome, Trainers of Hillcrest. Today is the beginning of your Pokemon Journey. Whether you're taking the Gym Leader Challenge, trying to catch them all, or just in it for something to do, you're each going to receive your very first pokemon today. There's, ah, well there are only five of you starting this year, and two of you already have pokemon, so you three can decide amongst yourselves who gets what starting pokemon. There's a fire pokemon, a water pokemon, and a grass pokemon. Each of you take a pokeball, and you can trade later if you really want to." The three boys that did not yet have pokemon did as the Professor said, and in a moment the speech was resumed. Jezebel tuned out, knowing that it was the same as every year. Her thoughts were only on the pokemon that her brother had sent her. What could it be? What could be better than choosing out her very first pokemon? Unless it happened to be able to talk, she couldn't think of anything she'd rather have than a choice in what pokemon she'd be receiving.

"These are your Trainers Licenses," Professor Yew was saying when Jezebel finally decided to listen again. He handed a green card out to each of them. "Enter the ID number into your PokeDex and you're free to go. You may now see what pokemon you have chosen to accompany you on your quest."

The trainers didn't need to be told twice. They each took the pokeball they'd been given and pressed the center button. Four identical beams of red light filled the air, but Jezebel had eyes only for her own. She watched as the light started to take a definite shape, and then gasped.

"Oh! It's beautiful…"

End Chapter One

**Author Notes:** Not much of a cliff hanger, really, but that's okay. Figured I'd end it there anyway. I know that the story is kind of slow and cliché right now, but that's how all opening chapters are. I can't start with much of a bang if she's just getting started. Anyway, I'll try not to be too long in updates. Until next time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Notes:** Just wanted to point out that some of the facts about pokemon (height and weight, for example) don't seem to really fit with what Ash and others have done with them on the TV series, so I altered minor facts about them to make it work. Carry on.

Recap of Chapter One:

"These are your Trainers Licenses," Professor Yew was saying when Jezebel finally decided to listen again. He handed a green card out to each of them. "Enter the ID number into your PokeDex and you're free to go. You may now see what pokemon you have chosen to accompany you on your quest."

The trainers didn't need to be told twice. They each took the pokeball they'd been given and pressed the center button. Four identical beams of red light filled the air, but Jezebel had eyes only for her own. She watched as the light started to take a definite shape, and then gasped.

"Oh! It's beautiful…"

Jezebel stared at the Ponyta that had materialized in front of her, silently thanking her brother for his wonderful gift. The horse-like pokemon snorted and tossed its head almost impatiently, the embers that made up its mane dancing as if by their own will. Her heart melted, and immediately Jezebel knew she'd keep the Ponyta.

At Jezebel's gasp the other four trainers had looked over, surprise registering on their faces at the sight of the fiery horse. The three boys Jezebel knew faintly from around town turned eagerly back to their own pokemon – a Cyndaquil, Bellsprout, and Poliwag – and settled the trading. Dagon, meanwhile, sidled up beside Jezebel and looked over the Ponyta.

"He looks like a decent sort of fellow," Dagon said after a moment. "Their hooves are stronger than diamond, did you know?" He approached the pokemon warily, avoiding the mane and tail.

"Yes, I know that," Jezebel replied evenly. "I know a lot about pokemon…I've been kind of obsessed with them since, well, forever." She smiled at Dagon when he turned around to look at her. "Careful of the fire – they burn anyone they don't trust. How'd you know it's a he?"

"Thanks, but I'm aware. And the PokeDex can tell you what gender each pokemon is. While you were ogling I was looking it up."

Jezebel started to retort, but saw that he was smiling. She kept her comment to herself.

"So who sent him to you?" Dagon asked of her, walking back over her side.

"My brother. He left two years ago and wanted to make it up to me for leaving without me. I asked him to wait, but he was eager to get started…" she trailed off. "D'you have any siblings on the road?"

"No. I have an older sister that started her journey, but she wasn't really into it. She has a few pokemon, but really she just travels around entering the beauty pageants. She's kind of, well, empty-headed." He laughed, but he wasn't mocking his sister. He was just telling it like it is. "Me? I want to become a Pokemon Master, beat the Elite Four and all that jazz. I don't need to catch 'em all, but if it helps." He shrugged.

"I want to take the Gym Leader Challenge," Jezebel informed him. "I've done a lot of research while waiting for my chance to leave and mapped out the easiest course to take. After that I want to head over to Jhoto and face the Jhoto League Championship. You do know you need to get all the gym badges to face the Elite Four, right?"

"Yeah," he said quickly, "I know. That's just my main goal, is all. Hey, look, I'm sorry about earlier. About yelling at you and all. I know I came across as kind of arrogant and hot-headed…I am, to be sure, but usually I'm not that bad. I just got excited, is all, and I couldn't find Nova and thought someone might have stolen him…"

"Don't worry about it," Jezebel assured him. "I would have probably done the same."

"Good, good…"

The two looked over to where the other trainers had been standing, noticing that they'd already left. They looked back at each other and grinned.

"Looks like we're already behind," Dagon said lightly.

"Yeah, best get going. I just point, right?"

"What?"

"The PokeBall. I've never used one before…I just point and hit that button?" She gestured towards the Ponyta.

"Oh, yeah. Usually you say something like 'Return,' or 'Come back,' so it's not so much of a shock to them…they tend to get annoyed."

"Alright, thanks. Return, Blaze!" Jezebel held the PokeBall in the general direction of the Ponyta, hitting the button as she did so. A red beam of light shot out from the center of the ball and absorbed the pokemon. After a moment the light was gone, and the Ponyta was safe insides its ball.

"Blaze?" Dagon asked.

"Yeah, Blaze," Jezebel said. "His name. You've got Nova, I've got Blaze." She grinned at him, but he didn't seem to get it. "Anyway…"

"Hey, Jezebel, you want to travel together? I mean, not forever or anything but we are going to the same place…Plus, we could always battle each other to get stronger. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a great plan. We should get started now, though. Dunno where we'll be by tonight."

Dagon readily agreed, and the two young trainers bid Professor Yew goodbye one last time before leaving the lab. Out in the open air the sun was shining brightly, a nice breeze stirring the air and keeping it from being too hot. Jezebel and Dagon had hardly stepped form the town's borders onto Route 0 when they were accosted by the three trainers that had gotten their pokemon at Yew's lab.

Of the three, one was big and burly, one small and wiry with large, circular glasses, and the last was slightly on the heavy side. Will, Tom, and Jack, respectively. It was Tom that stepped forward, planting an accusing finger on Dagon's chest.

"Why is it that you two got good pokemon while us three are stuck with wimps? I got a Bellsprout for crying out loud. A Bellsprout! Those are so common it's not even funny," he whined.

"Yeah," Will grunted.

"Why is that our fault?" Jezebel asked incredulously. "We didn't choose what pokemon you received."

"Prolly did," muttered Jack. "He's Yew's nephew. He probably told him to give us weaklings."

"I have no control over what pokemon Professor Yew gives out," Dagon interjected.

"Furthermore, your pokemon are not weak," Jezebel pointed out.

"How's that?" Tom demanded.

"Well, for starter Bellsprout is common, yes, but you don't see many of its evolved form. Weepinbell is tough, and Victreebel is even more so. I'd go so far as to say that Victreebel is one of the most powerful grass pokemon, and most of them have poison powers that will knock anyone out._ No one _is resistant to poison. Poliwag may be small now, but Poliwrath is extremely powerful. Fighting and water is a great combination, and many Poliwraths win those fighting tournaments. Politoed, if you go that way, is a pretty rare pokemon that could earn you prizes in pokemon contests, and both are good at battling. And Cyndaquil – don't even get me started! Everyone knows that Charizard and Typhlosion are the two strongest fire pokemon out there. So, really, I don't know why you guys are–"

"Shut up, Walters. No one cares about what you've got to say."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dagon snapped.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Tom taunted. "Beat me up? Will here could knock you flat."

"No. I'm going to battle you."

"What, with type advantage? I don't think so. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Why, yes," Dagon said coldly.

"That's it!" Tom roared. "Two on two! Me and Will vs. you and Walters!"

"Fine," Jezebel answered for them. She turned to Dagon, keeping her voice low. "We can beat them easy. Take out Bellsprout with one fire move and then it'll be us against Cyndaquil."

"All right. Just don't try any fire moves against Cyndaquil – they're not as effective."

"You two gonna battle or talk all day?" Tom hollered.

"We're battling!" Dagon shouted back. He released his Growlithe, and Jezebel followed suit with her Ponyta. Tom and Will each released their pokemon, shouting attacks.

"Vine whip!" Tom ordered.

"Ember!" Will shouted.

Their pokemon complied, but Blaze and Nova easily avoided the vine whip. Nova skittered to the side of the ember attack, but Blaze seemed to jump into it. His tail and mane grew brighter.

"What's he doing?" Dagon asked of Jezebel.

"Ponyta and Rapidash's attack grows stronger with each fire attack used against them," Jezebel replied. And then, to Blaze, "Use ember on Bellsprout!"

"Nova, take down that Cyndaquil!"

The fire hit the Bellsprout at the same moment Nova knocked Cyndaquil to the ground. Bellsprout was knocked out immediately, but Cyndaquil still had a bit of fight left in it. It growled at Nova, sending out another wave of ember. At this early stage, ember seemed to be the only move it knew.

"Bite it, Nova!"

The Growlithe was happy to oblige, sinking its sharp canines into the Cyndaquil's flank. The Cyndaquil flinched when Growlithe repeated the action, and a final scratch had it knocked out cold.

Dagon and Jezebel had just turned to congratulate each other when a sharp bark from Nova turned them both around. Tom and Will had returned their pokemon, but in their place stood Jack's Poliwag.

"Water Gun!" Jack shouted.

"Hey! We said two on two!"

"Yeah, well, we cheated.

"Get out of the way, Blaze!"

"Move, Nova!"

"Follow them, Poliwag! Keep using water gun! Don't let them get away from you!"

"Blaze, Nova, try to get around behind the Poliwag! Keep it from spraying you!"

The Ponyta and Growlithe, eager to please their new masters, did as requested and leapt over the stream of water coming from the Poliwag. They worked together in perfect harmony, one drawing fire from the water pokemon while the other took the opportunity to stomp or bite or scratch it. It was really a sight to behold, and Dagon and Jezebel found themselves at a loss for words. They didn't even attempt to direct their pokemon, instead letting them do what they could to win the battle.

And win they did. Before long the Poliwag took enough damage to knock it out, hit simultaneously by hoof and claw. Blaze and Nova pranced happily around the fallen pokemon until it was called back, then returned to their owner's sides.

"Good going, Blaze!" Jezebel enthused, stroking the Ponyta's muzzle.

"Great job, Nova!" Dagon grinned, reaching down to pet his Growlithe.

The two trainers looked over towards where the losers stood glaring at them, all of their pokemon recalled and safe on their belt.

"You got lucky," Tom shouted over.

"Yeah!" Will said.

"We'll beat you next time," Jack warned.

"Looking forward to it," Jezebel called nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but you might want to train a little bit before you seek us out again!" Dagon laughed as the three started to walk away, mumbling amongst themselves.

"Hey, wait!" Jezebel called after them. She jogged to catch up, spinning Tom around when she tapped him on the shoulders. "I meant what I said about the pokemon. They really can be great. And, here, this is for Bellsprout. I don't want it suffering any burns because of the fire…I'd use this now, so there's no permanent damage." She shoved a burn potion into his hand, one of the items she'd put in her pack after receiving her letter from Jeffery. "There should be a Pokemon Center in the next town you pass through. Go see Nurse Joy – she heals pokemon for free. And good luck. I really do hope you run into us again so we can have a rematch." She smiled at Tom, but he just glared. Shrugging, she turned away, twin braids flying as she bounded back towards her pokemon and Dagon.

Tom watched her go, feeling a wrenching in his gut. He should have said thanks. His glare lessened, becoming less severe, until at last he was almost smiling as he watched her rejoin her Ponyta. Though he wouldn't admit it, Tom started to develop a little crush on Jezebel that very moment.

"Come on, guys," he finally said. The three started off, leaving Dagon and Jezebel alone with their pokemon.


End file.
